


The Infamous Love Scene 4.0- Birds of Prey

by Shatterpath



Series: The Infamous Love Scene Project [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: There's no setup here, just them and temptation in bed together.





	The Infamous Love Scene 4.0- Birds of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Historical’ note: This EXACT scene was written over three years ago and this will be its fourth incarnation. It was originally Seven/Janeway, then Sam/Janet, and then CD/Jinny. This was almost the hardest, because of Barbara’s partial paralysis, but I love a good challenge!
> 
> This came from a challenge by my gay best buddy Mark, because he says girls can’t write smut just for the sake of writing smut. He claims that we have to have feelings and mushiness and all that… I don’t think I proved him wrong at all, but it still inspired me to write the original of this and gave me the pleasure of telling him, “so there!” Enjoy.
> 
> So, I have no idea when exactly I completed this, but the document was first created 3-27-03 and that will become its backdated birthday.
> 
> December 2019 update: So, after hoarding this for so many long years, it boggles my mind that, the same year I FINALLY put this up, Helena gets to make a reappearance as herself in the Arrowverse's Crisis On Infinite Earths. (and Skarsten is playing the big bad on Batwoman!)

++Barbara++

Arousal pooled like molten stone deep in my body. My breath was shallow and labored, skin damp with sweat, heart pounding with carnal need and something not unlike stark terror. All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of my neck and the pressure of the long body at my back. Astonishment swirled with the fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. As though sensing the conflicting emotions welling up from my half-asleep body, Helena burrowed closer and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in the brunette woman's chest and I moaned softly in response. Again Helena stirred and breathed something incoherent across the back of my neck, while I felt the pull of my need shatter my self-control further.

The relaxed hand on my abdomen suddenly splayed across the black jeans and pressed against the quivering muscles there. Gentle breathing at my nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting my spine. Now I groaned in earnest, unable to control myself. In response, Helena shifted the arm beneath my head to curl her whole hand around the smooth curve of my jaw and throat. Fingers teased the vulnerable flesh, as though testing my trust in her. 

++Helena++

A slight start of surprise rippled along my body when Barbara's narrow hand covered my own, pressing my hand against her vulnerable throat. Something deep and primitive drove me blindly on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, and the press of the familiar, muscled body into my own. Signals so utterly foreign and yet so deeply familiar from this treasured woman. Barbara jumped when my inquisitive mouth suckled at the base of her neck and my curious tongue tasted her skin. What did she taste like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in my groin and left me shaken.

“I need you,” whispered gentle and urgent against Barbara's ear. Hoarse with need, my voice was more shaken than either of us was accustomed to. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, love her...

There was an undercurrent of animal panic in Barbara's deep moan even as her body begged. All I could do was patiently hold her close and watch the conflict between need and control. It took a moment for Barbara to realize that I had grown still. Only the tiny brush of my index finger, low on her abdomen, gave her any indication that I was still awake. What did we do now? Either deny ourselves again… or just give in.

++Barbara++

“Move back Hel,” I whispered uncertainly and was startled when I rolled onto my back and saw the black, disappointed scowl on the expressive face. So I hesitantly reached up to brush over high cheekbones and her cute nose before moving on to dark brows. I explored her with uncharacteristic openness and fascination.

“I've never looked at you so closely,” I whispered reverently and a tiny smile flashed across Helena's face. My heart stopped for a breathless moment and I dropped my fingertips to her lush mouth and begged hoarsely, “Do that again.”

Confusion and curiosity etched themselves across her features, but I didn’t need those familiar expressions. 

“Smile. Oh Helena, please,” I begged, feather soft, needing it like I needed air. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in my formidable emotional arsenal that could resist that sweet, shy smile: had there ever been? From our very first meeting there had been that wonderful, open grin to warm me at any given moment. The last shreds of protocol and our intertwined pasts were tossed away and Helena watched in fascination as my worry and fear at long last drained away. My exploring fingers hesitantly coaxed her closer until our breath mingled. “I need you too.”

++Helena++

At last our lips met, barely brushing, and by tiny degrees the kiss deepened as the heat intensified. Ripples of delight echoed out along my nerve endings as I felt our mutual desires for the first time. We weren’t touching nearly enough and Barbara solved that problem by shifting to her side so that I could reach down and pull her leg over my hip and thigh. Heat burned through the heavy material into my groin, making me dizzy. While mouths and tongues dueled, our hands began to explore. I ran one hand over the expanse of Barbara's back and over the curve of her hip. That earned a low growl of desire and I leaned away from the kiss to regroup emotionally.

“I've never felt this way about anyone before,” came Barbara's quiet confession and my heart skipped a beat. A gentle grip in her hair coaxed Barbara into another kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. When we came up for air, I was desperate for her, any lingering hesitation blown away by the taste and feel of her. 

“Teach me how to make love to you, Barbara, please. I’ve never felt like this either.”

After a long moment's contemplation, Barbara gave me a quick, hard kiss before playfully pushing me away. “On your back, woman.”

Eagerly, I complied and watched as Barbara manhandled her mostly unresponsive lower half to straddle my hips and settled her weight back onto my pelvis. With a groan, she pulled her torso into a mouth-watering stretch. The woman had an amazing body, every muscle flat and toned beneath her skin, but not at all distracting from her femininity. I had touched her a thousand times when she was healing from the gunshot wound that had damaged her spine, but this was totally different. I wondered if I looked as nervous as I felt. Glorious red hair tickled across our cheekbones when she crouched on her hands to kiss me again. I lightly stroked her upper thighs where I knew sensation was fairly normal until Barbara moaned into my mouth, “you know how the clothes work. Take them off.”

++Barbara++

Her long fingers trailed over the different textures of material covering me, memorizing every swell and dip hidden beneath. My sudden hiss of reaction made Helena pause and stare into my eyes. “You like that.” It was a statement, not a question. Curious thumbs brushed over my hardened nipples to test the reaction again and I jumped on her with a kiss that was rough and demanding. The fumbling of our fingers with the buttons was lost amid the heavy sounds of our labored breathing. The tight soccer shirt was quickly discarded and I sat back to give her better access. So she ran curious hands ran over my bare arms and traced the line of my shoulders before tugging the silky black undershirt loose from my jeans only far enough to allow her hands underneath. Nothing could have prepared me for the way her callused palms felt against my bare skin, and there was so much more to go...

Helena watched me squirm and moan with hooded eyes as her hands roved over my belly to my ribs before creeping higher. Sitting up, she gave me a quick kiss before stripping my undershirt over my head and tossed it away. Slender hands swept over my nearly naked torso and I saw stars when she cupped both breasts.

“You are so beautiful,” she growled and all I could do was moan. 

Carefully, I covered her strong hands with mine to show her where to touch and rasped urgently, “please Hel. I need to feel you everywhere.”

++Helena++

Fumbling with the confining bra, I finally succeeded in pulling it away. Barbara groaned in relief and tightened her grip on my biceps, but my hands remained curled around the small of her back. “What's wrong?” She finally asked softly.

Startled by the question, I dragged my eyes away from her pale breasts to stare into the bright gaze, a happy and clear leaf green in this moment. 

“I’m a little… overwhelmed, I guess. I’ve wanted this for so damn long that I guess I’m waiting to wake up.”

Fondness curled the corners of Barbara's mouth. “I'll take that as a compliment. I feel exactly the same way. Now where were we?”

Her butterfly soft kisses soothed my rattled equilibrium until my hands began to explore her again. I was ever so pleased at the satin softness of Barbara's skin and the warm, full weight of her breasts in my hands. I would have never guessed at how good this felt, to really feel this adored woman. So much wasted time… When my thumbs again brushed over hardened nipples again, I again earned a hiss of response. Barbara threw her head back and arched her back as I delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh. I was enthralled by the way her body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin.

++Barbara++

Almost black wisps of hair whispered across my mouth and jaw as Helena bent to nuzzle my neck. The pressure of those fingers increased until I was happily pressed against her upraised knees. No lover had ever been so thorough, so curious, and so careful of both our needs.

“S... sit up love, so I can return the favor,” I moaned softly and after a distracted moment, Helena complied. Her firm hands continued to sweep slowly over me as I tugged her tank top away from her body. There was nothing but pale skin beneath. Her flushed curves were mouth-watering, nipples the color of blush roses. I began to explore her slim, sturdy torso and exposed breasts with a freedom and relish that would have once shocked me. “You’re beautiful,” I hummed quietly into Helena’s soft flesh. Shuttered blue eyes watched my every move and her nostrils flared with her labored breathing. Teasing kisses against her throat and chin earned a soft note of surrender. I wanted that sound again and trailed kisses up to her nearest ear and caught the lobe to be suckled lightly. Without thinking, I squeezed down on those succulent pink nipples much harder than intended and felt Helena's hands spasm against me. A low, lusty growl grated up from her chest like a hunting panther. I knew that noise from years of listening to her prowl the night, knew that her eyes had just slit like a cat’s and flared crimson. 

++Helena++

With a quick twisting of our intertwined bodies, Barbara was again cradled by my familiar bed. The shock of our naked skin pressed together eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. I lay against her strength and heat, breathing her scent and glorying in the feel of her. We held one another in the bedroom’s dimness and enjoyed the closeness. All the years of flirting and fantasizing hadn’t even begun to prepare me for these feelings. Nothing had ever felt like this. A playful tug at my hair had my head away from her warmth. “How are you doing?” Barbara purred as she stared in total absorption into my eyes, so close our noses touched. I was fascinated by the color of her eyes, I always had been, but never been this close. Spokes of gray and hazel mixed with the glorious green that was so her, the colors like sunlight and shadow in the trees.

“Wonderful,” I breathed back like the lovesick idiot I knew I was. “What now?”

Chuckling, Barbara continued her earlier exploration of my jaw and throat, before expanding her territory. All I could do was pant along for the ride. Never leaving off from her open-mouthed kisses, Barbara suddenly pushed demandingly at me until I shifted away slightly. “What?”

“This is perfect, just relax…” she purred softly, the vibrations making my skin sing.

++Barbara++

Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of Helena’s throat gave me the pleasure of the sweet saline taste of her skin. Lower my velvet caresses wandered and she began to tense in anticipation. It wasn’t easy to move my body, but I’d had years of practice and one of Helena’s feet tucked into my knees to help as though she wasn’t even aware she was doing it. So I happily rewarded her helpfulness by shifting my mouth from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. Her taste and feel was exquisite and I couldn’t get enough. When Helena rolled onto her back I was right with her. A broken sound of ecstasy warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at her body like a starving woman at a feast, I added my own groan of enjoyment in harmony with my lover. Tender fingers twined in my red hair to softly caress my scalp. Her gentleness slowed me down and I coiled my tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses over Helena’s pale skin, I worked my way over to the other breast to repeat my explorations.

“Oh, Barbara...”

There was so much trust in that shaky voice, so much vulnerability and need. I knew exactly how she felt, wanted to show her exactly what she meant to me. Continuing to suckle gently, I wandered a hand downward with a few side trips to caress flat belly muscles, the curve of strong ribs and the tickly indent of her navel. We chuckled briefly at her squirming before my hand slipped beneath the bright blue material of her jammie pants. I propped myself onto my elbow to watch her expression change, the blue eyes turn smoky and hot. Wispy tendrils of hair were glued to Helena's damp forehead and she was panting with excitement.

“Are you this soft all over?”

++Helena++

I perversely tried to be a smartass even as Barbara's wandering hand caressed across my abdomen. “Soft as… a cat.”

Then those teasing fingers slipped into the wiry fur between my legs and my nerves girlie-squealed in reaction. A delighted grin split Barbara's face. “I like it. Such delicate softness on a woman so powerful.”

Lost in the sensations, anchored by her burning eyes, I reached down to cover Barbara's hand with my own. I could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers through the soft fleece, an exciting counterpoint to the press of her touch on my sex. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet arch of my groin, Barbara trailed her fingers through the heat and wet. “Raise your knees, lover, and promise you’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

“Yes,” was all I could manage to groan around the tension in my body. Long muscles rippled as my thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Barbara's heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued. I suddenly felt a single finger slip deeper into the damp at the junction of my thighs, sending body and voice wailing in response and my hand clamped down hard enough to make both our bones ache. Bucking and whimpering, I stayed locked down on that exploring hand and felt tears gather.

“What's wrong?” Barbara worried and I shook my head roughly.

“... So strong...never felt like this… I...”

++Barbara++

Tracks of wet tears etched their way down Helena's face and my alarm grew. “Oh Hel, I'm sorry. Maybe this is all happening too fast. I don't want to rush you or damage your feelings.”

Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of Helena's clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath. Her free hand curled tightly into my disheveled hair, forcing my head back until our gazes met. The blazing intensity of her eyes were blazing violet with arousal and adrenaline and the Metahuman power that was intrinsic to her. It froze me to the spot, branded my soul and forever left me marked. “From the start,” H whispered in a fiercely possessive tone, “I knew you were unique. A lifetime of you in my life proved me right. You understand me like no one ever has. You complete me.”

Vulnerable and awed, I searched her eyes to reassure my frightened heart that this was real. I’d never felt quite like this, never really expected to find these emotions with this strong woman. We remained hunting one another's gazes to reassure ourselves of this bond. It thrummed like a warm, living thing between us.

“Oh Helena, I never expected this, but I need you so bad. How did this happen?”

“Fate, karma, I don’t care. It happened and I adore you, now finish me off before I burn out like a bad fuse.”

“You got it. Slip your hand down here and help me out.”

++Helena++

My hand in her hair tugged Barbara into a deep kiss while the other slipped down the length of her arm. I was grateful for the baggy pants as Barbara gingerly curled her middle finger and again I jumped as though I’d been shot. Good God Almighty that felt good… Slowly, Barbara stroked through the heat and wet to map me out, draw out my pleasure. I could barely remember to direct her touch occasionally; I was so lost in her loving. The pattern drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of my aching sex. When I pressed urgently onward with our twined fingers, Barbara obliged with a sultry chuckle. “Are you telling me I’m teasing too much?”

“C’mon Barbara, I’m gonna need medical attention soon…” I whined, and despite the gravity of the situation, Barbara managed a loving smile. Now the pressure was really on and our libidos growled into high gear. Our twined fingers slid carefully into the dark heat and I moaned again. “Please, Barbara... Please...”

++Barbara++

To that broken whisper we began to stroke in earnest. It was exquisite, the feel of her need and the abandonment on her face. A series of endless moments passed before Helena's body capsulated with a jolt of completion. I watched the climax scorch across her nerves, race from point to point with the force of a car bomb. Within her satin darkness, the ripples radiated along her long body, pulling her muscles taunt. Head thrown back, body arched into a perfect bow, effortlessly pressing up my greater bulk, whining like an animal from between clenched teeth, Helena was utterly glorious. I ignored the ache of the painfully strong hand in my hair and watched the storm pass.

Gradually, Helena relaxed into the bed until she was limp and immobile while I watched with baited breath. When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled her mouth. “Now, that’s what I call mentoring.”

That smug announcement earned a reaction neither of us expected. My overwhelmed feelings escaped on a hitched breath and a sob closed up my throat, hot tears flooding my eyes. Helena had only a moment to stare in confusion at my stricken expression before I buried my face into her dark hair and let all the bottled up passions free. Great shuddering sobs wracked my frame as all the emotions crashed through me like vast tidal waves. And through it all, I was safe within the arms of the stunning woman who had moved me so.

++Helena++

The emotional storm passed as quickly as it had arrived and I understood that Barbara just needed to just lie in the circle of my arms. It was a poignant moment.

“I don... don't deserve you... this... I can't handle... oh Hel...”

Aching in sympathy and feeling utterly helpless, I held her close and nuzzled the beloved red hair. “I love you.”

That wasn’t at all what either of us had expected and slowly Barbara raised her head to stared down at me. But after a terrified moment of ‘commitment phobia’, I knew what I had said was true. Utterly grave, my heart full to bursting, I brushed away her lingering tears. “My mother, of all people, told me I would know it when I saw it. She was absolutely right.”

++Barbara++

I wanted to tell this surprisingly sweet woman she was wrong. There was too much baggage, too much damage to my heart and soul and body, too much danger with work and the dark places in our souls and, and, and…

For an endless, agonizing moment I hovered there above that terrifying chasm and held my breath. Then I realized that I could no more resist this love than I could stop breathing and gave in to the inevitable with a shy smile. “I love you too,” I whispered around the choking lump in my throat and felt some of my pain and baggage fall away.

We spent some time just wrapped in one another's arms, legs intertwined, digesting what had just happened between us. Ever so slowly her hands began to stroke the lean lines of my back and hips, slowly building my pleasure again. When I finally sucked in a hitched breath that signaled my growing need, Helena loomed over me, her soft, firm weight a blessing and benediction. “I’d like to return the lesson,” she breathed across my lips with coy seriousness. “Please let me show you how much I love you.”

“Oh please...”

++Helena++

Since she seemed to be so ready, I moved to toss Barbara onto her stomach and my stroking began to take on more deliberation, fingertips pressing into muscle and tendon. Perpetual tensions drained away like freed water to let the arousal began to burn slow and steady in its place. “Hel… God… I always forget how good you are at this.” Barbara groaned and arched into my touch. My hands moved to strip her jeans and underwear off, before stroking and kneading the strong curves of her backside and thighs, earning a moan of approval.

“Yeah well, I have a different goal in mind this time,” I chuckled and traced both thumbs, feather-soft, around the pucker of the massive scar on her back. It was a horrific mark, the kind of wound that would have killed anyone weaker than this extraordinary woman. Nuzzling her back, the deep groove of her spine, down to the scar, I gently rocked my thumbs into the small of Barbara's back until I was pressing hard enough strength to make her gasp. Tears of near-pain welled up for an endless moment before her poor lower vertebrae gave in with an audible pop. I could feel the relief in her muscles as they relaxed under my hands. Sobs welled up again as she sprawled limp across my sheets and gave in to the glorious sensations. “Stress is bad for your health, baby. So’s sitting at that damn computer all the time and not getting enough sleep. When you’re suffering...” Quickly, I turned her onto her back before ducking down to capture that fine mouth again, losing myself in her taste, and murmured against her lips. “I’ll happily take that pain from you.”

Rearing back on my heels, straddling Barbara’s familiar body, I worked to stroke away every line of accumulated tension, inside and out. 

++Barbara++

Expertly lulled into a place of pure sensation, I felt ten years younger and more alive than I ever had before. She was magnificent at this, my body flushed and writhing beneath her masterful touch. I was buzzing so hard that it took a moment to realize the stroking had changed in intent. 

“Give yourself to me...” she growled in that black panther-in-heat tone that I had long been addicted to. Arousal flared up hungrily and burned out of control along my well-primed body. There were no words, only this desperate, primitive yearning. Our bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, I clung with punishing force to Helena's shoulders as she thrust into my aching body with tireless abandon. Savage sounds echoed in the room, we were drenched in sweat. She was perfect, rough and tender and careful to respond to any of my reactions and alter her lovemaking until I was out of my fucking mind… 

Please let her make me scream, was a mantra inside my head. No lover had ever made me scream. I wanted it so bad; it was so close, my precious control left in tatters. I wanted to give her everything, to be pried from my protective armor and made utterly hers. Then it hit me like a freight train and my overstimulated nerves gave up the battle and I screamed in ecstasy until it hurt as the orgasm roared through me like a firestorm. 

++Helena++

Pinning Barbara’s thrashing body to the bed with my own weight, I ignored the pain those fingernails were inflicting on my poor back. It was as if she had never reached this peak, had never felt the pleasure explode like a geyser, leaving her weak and trembling with reaction. Barbara clung to me like a drowning woman and slowly pulled herself together.

“Good God, Hel…” she breathed in an awed tone, staring into my eyes with pupils gone wide. I couldn’t help but grin smugly. A gentle prod from my fingers still buried in her warmth earned a pleasurable grimace.

“I’m glad you approve. Now that the edge is off, wanna go again?”

“Bring it on, sexy...”

****

**The Morning After**

++Barbara++

It was a very long time later that familiar darkness gave way to unfamiliar warmth. We were twined around one another like sleeping puppies and the bedding was absolutely thrashed. Happily sated to the point of feeble-mindedness, I surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half beneath me and half wrapped around me; Helena's breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What an incredible night! While I was sore, it wasn’t at all unpleasant. We could pick up where we had left off and I’d be none the worse for wear. Then cold reality slowly began to intrude in upon my foggy mind. It was that goddamn lecturing voice that I hated so much… the survival mechanism that kept me from trying new things and had kept me locked into personas for most of my life. The one that hounded me day and night like a whining conscience with a bad short circuit.

But the reality of this wonderful woman I was curled up with was worth everything we would have to face. As difficult as making this relationship work would be, the alternative was much too bleak. Fate had dropped this mutual love in our laps and there seemed little point in debating it. Carefully, I twisted around until I could prop myself onto an elbow and watch Helena's sleeping face. It was so odd to see her this relaxed, the stoic lines of concentration swept away by slumber.

“Helena,” I whispered her name, savoring the sound on my tongue. There was barely a twitch of her lanky body, so I continued to murmur her name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. At long last, Helena woke with a moan and looked around blearily. “Good morning love.”

++Helena++

Drowsy and slow with sleep, sex and sensation, I blinked until Barbara’s face swam into focus. Not a dream then… not another heated fantasy. Joy swept through me, such a glorious and foreign feeling.

“Barbara...” I choked out and hauled her warm nakedness into a crushing hug. “I didn’t dream this.”

“No,” she whispered, voice as hoarse as my own, and returned the embrace fully.

“I’m really glad to hear that.”

“That makes two of us.”

Her lips danced over my cheek and I met her halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. When my hands turned caressing, Barbara pulled away, much to my confusion. A smile and a quick peck reassured me. “Before we go any farther, I seem to recall us getting a little rough last night. How do you feel?”

“A few lingering pains, wild thing, that’s all. Aside from that, I feel pretty damn great.”

“Me too. Where’s it hurt?”

“Why are you fussing?”

Okay, that earned me a dour glare. “I do recall telling you I loved you last night,” Barbara intoned with a touch of her characteristic seriousness and sarcasm, before going soft again and kissing me tenderly. “I meant it.”

++Barbara++

Well, that worked in softening her right up. Warm affection danced in those beautiful eyes, even as she sighed melodramatically and played along. “Fine, you win. You scratched the hell out of my shoulder blades and thighs.”

Hot color flooded my face and Helena grinned in delight. I dimly remembered raking my nails roughly across her back. “Good thing I’m a quick healer. Care for a soak in the tub?”

We both winced when Helena sat up. Parallel scratches ran like primitive body art from her neck to the lower curve of her shoulder blades. “Did I do that?” I breathed disbelievingly and Helena shot me a mischievous look before leaning over to give me a quick, hard kiss. 

“My wild woman,” she growled at me before climbing out of the bed and launching her glorious body into a cat stretch that made my mouth water. Huffing happily and a bit flushed from the effort, Helena pounced on me and scooped up my non-walking body before sashaying her fine ass off to the bathroom. God, I was a lucky girl…

++Helena++

Barbara felt right in my arms, like she was meant to be there. The whole not-walking thing didn’t faze me, never really had. She was so strong in body and spirit that the handicap was merely a part of her, not something I had ever really paid attention to outside of the whole package. It did make me realize that my apartment was not set up for her though. Perhaps I’d have to move back to the clocktower now that things had changed…

“Penny for your thoughts?” Barbara murmured softly and I realized with a start that I was just standing in the middle of the bathroom. Faintly embarrassed and fully aware how bad I had it for her, I ducked in to kiss my woman thoroughly. My woman… I liked the sound of that.

“Good thoughts,” I assured her and grabbed my towel to toss it onto the edge of the tub to protect my bare ass from the cold porcelain. Parking said ass, I got the water started before turning my attention back to my new lover. Calm green eyes peered at me, sparkling with something I’d never seen before, and it wasn’t the florescent lighting.

++Barbara++

She was so sexy and so adorable, calm and curious blue eyes watching me watching her. When I grinned suddenly from the happiness in my chest, Helena mirrored the expression. Unable to stand the intensity, I wrapped my arms around her neck in a choking grip that was returned full measure. “Don’t have the words,” I murmured and Helena made some nonsensical noise in agreement as she settled our twined bodies into the rising water. 

We cuddled there for some time in the drugging heat from the hot water before I remembered that I had scratched the hell out of Helena while in the grip of passion. The memory brought on a goofy, loving smile and a rush of hormones. They prodded me to wake from my half-doze and return my attention back to my lover. Twisting my head, I watched Helena catnap lightly behind me. Those overwhelming emotions swept through me again, leaving me hot and bothered in their wake. Shaking it off, I gently touched her face, knowing full well not to set off her Huntress instincts. “Honey, wake up,” I purred softly.

++Helena++

Part of me almost overreacted at the familiar and still unexpected touch, waking with a start. “Wha...”

“Relax,” Barbara soothed. “You just dozed off, warm water’ll do that to a body. Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Switch places with me so I can see your back.” 

Yawning, I did as she asked, hauling my body from the heavy cling of the water and stepping around carefully to settle between her legs.

Her gentle hands wandered over the long welts I could barely feel anymore. The touch felt so good that I arched my back and let out a happy kitten noise. “Fortunately, they’re not as bad as I’d thought they were,” Barbara chuckled and hugged me briefly. “How about you dry us off and take me back to the bed so that I can kiss them and make them better.” The wicked grin on my face matched her own and I was suddenly wide-awake.

“Hell yes.”

As I stood from the water, it sheeted down my long body and mesmerized Barbara. After letting her ogle for a moment, I scooped my woman up and retreated into the next room. 

++Barbara++

I was feeling a bit pensive, surely just post coital jitters, but willingly gave into Helena’s seductive kiss as she laid our combined weight onto the bed. The comforter stuck to my wet skin, but the water was a delightful slickness between our naked skins. It was a terrific turn on as she settled into my eager body. After a blissful eternity, Helena propped herself up onto her elbows and grinned wickedly. “So, how about those kisses?”

She was so damn adorable sometimes she took my breath away, that mischievous and almost child-like grin pulling me in. “My pleasure, but how about a towel down first?”

“Oops,” she giggled and was off the bed in a whirlwind of energy that left me breathless. I admired the swell of that fine ass as she flounced out, and her breasts on the way back in. Helena tossed the towel onto my feet and began rubbing them vigorously while I watched. “Didn’t mean to be neglectful.” Erratic flashes of sensation radiated up my damaged spine as the terrycloth moved its way briskly up my legs. 

“You weren’t love,” I reassured her. “Just enthusiastic.”

“Yeah, you do bring that out in me,” Helena chuckled in delight and stood back up after a quick kiss. It was almost as much fun to watch her dry herself as it was to have felt the same maneuvers moments ago. Until she suddenly hissed in what sounded like pain and froze.

++Helena++

Okay, that hurt. Surprised by the sensation, I looked down where the pain had radiated out from my inner thigh. “Okay,” Barbara gave me her best concerned, no-nonsense tone. “Lie down so that I can make sure I didn’t really hurt you.” 

I obeyed, batting my eyelashes playfully. “Babs, you brute.” She didn’t take the bait, but merely pushed at my shoulder until I was settled comfortably onto my tummy high up on the bed. Between the gentle, exploring touches near the tender scratches and the brush of her long hair and warm breath, I was gonna combust.

“I can't believe I did this,” she mused distractedly, and I eyed her closely where she lay beside me.

“If you were half as turned on as I was, I can believe it. Are you really this worried about scratching me?”

++Barbara++

For long moments I froze, sightlessly watching my finger trace around one of the bruises. Trying to shake off my suddenly mixed feelings, I shrugged. “Partially. But...”

Helena suddenly propped herself up and reached down to stoke my cheek and lower lip, looking me square in the eye. “I don’t regret what we did for a second, Barbara. This isn’t going to be easy, but you’re worth it. I love you.”

I was left fighting tears and I made myself show the vulnerability she had earned. “I don't feel as though I deserve you loving me. And this could be dangerous to what we do.”

“My feelings have nothing to do with whether or not you deserve them. As for the mission, we’ll just have to be careful. Now finish up with your exam and I’ll prove it to you.”

++Helena++

I kept the challenge in my eyes, willing her to believe me. With a slightly shaky breath, Barbara grinned softly. “I'm sorry that I’m being so chickenshit about this. Breaking all of these stupid rules is more difficult than I would have imagined. On your tummy again.”

“Yes ma’am,” I chuckled, relieved that we had jumped this first hurtle.

It was blissful torture to have to just lie there while she tickled over my skin. The mild ache of her earlier enthusiasm was a mere nuisance and all I could concentrate on was her touch…

++Barbara++

Trying to ignore the soft scent of Helena’s damp skin and growing arousal was becoming more and more difficult the longer it took to look over her damaged skin. I was fooling myself that my concern was the reason I was doing this. It felt like a lifetime had passed while I lightly caressed her skin, glorying in the soft firmness of it. I couldn’t imagine ever tiring of that sensual purring sound or all of the other noises the tall woman made. “On your back now and spread your legs, knees up. There’s a few spots I can’t reach.”

This was going to be a lesson in self-discipline, I mused to myself as Helena arranged herself like a sacrificial offering to some kind of pagan sex god. It was a fanciful, sexy thought that made me chuckle as she kindly propped herself against the headboard so that I didn’t have to go very far. During our earlier lovemaking we had never been in this position and I stared in fascination at the tender strawberry folds on display. That intoxicating scent and glittering moisture teased unmercifully.

++Helena++

“Let me know if I hurt you,” Barbara whispered in a strangled voice. As embarrassing as being on display like this might have made me under different circumstances, I was too desperate for her touch to care. Both of my hands were agitatedly rubbing my raised thighs in response to the energy building inside. At the brush of her fingers on my skin, I groaned with feeling.

“C’mon Barbara, this is gonna kill me.”

Nodding wordlessly, Barbara bent to her task with captivated fascination. In the bath earlier, I had examined the crescent moon marks left by her nails high on the inside of my pale thighs. And hissed in pain as the towel rubbed over those same marks had started this whole blissful torture. My train of thought was brought back on track by her touch, so close to my crotch that I could only whine at the torture.

++Barbara++

It took all of my formidable will to remember that I was lying between Helena’s legs to assure myself that she was unharmed. At the first tickle of my fingers, she jumped and cried out, leaving me hanging onto my self-control by tattered threads. So I gritted my teeth until my jaw ached and focused on checking the deep crescent moon bruises deep in her inner thigh. I nearly hyperventilated when her hand came to rest lightly on my head, massaging my scalp and gradually drawing me closer to her heat. The intoxicating scent of her arousal battered unmercifully at my determination before I finally gave in and realized that I was avoiding the unavoidable. “You ready?” I hissed tightly, needing her so bad I thought I was would die of a heart attack.

“Yes, oh, yes,” Helena panted, her voice gone broken and squeaky with need. It would have been humorous if I hadn’t been ready to combust myself.

“Good.”

And with that monosyllabic conversation, I finally gave in to our mutual curiosity and need. Helena let out a sound halfway between a startled squeal and a broken sob of pleasure as my lips and tongue sought out her most intimate secrets. Warm, spicy, musky and sweet, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, I moaned in ecstasy and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until Helena was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along her long body and I clung to her shaking thighs for dear life. Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Wanting to know her utterly, I slowed the stroking of my tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of my lover's pleasure. The tiny glands like delicate wings, so coy and alluring as they flirted with my gentle tongue. Restlessly, her hands clenched and unclenched in my long hair and her slender hips rocked slowly to the heartbeat we shared. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with Helena's howl of release.

It was all I could do just to ride out the thrashing climax, and every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, I climbed up Helena's body to grin down at her. “Better?”

++Helena++

All I could do for long moments was hum wordlessly as my brain wrestled control away from my libido. Barbara kissed me softly, and feeling like a fairy tale princess, I stirred back to life. There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened. Barbara chuckled softly when I began to run my tongue inquisitively along her lips and teeth, clinking the piercing against the hard enamel. Sensing the question, she allowed a small space between us so our eyes could meet.

“I like how I taste like on you.”

An altogether sexy grin played across Barbara's damp face and my heartrate jumped up like stomping on the accelerator. “So do I.”

All I could do was answer her with a breathtaking kiss before proceeding to lick her face clean. Never in a million years, could I have imagined Barbara Gordon giggling like a kid, but I loved it. Our laughter turned into an impromptu wrestling match that I leapt into with enthusiasm. I had far too many advantages and soon Barbara was pinned and gave into my superior agility and strength.

“Now that you have me, Huntress...” Barbara purred with a teasing grin on her face and I caught my breath unsteadily as she writhed sensuously beneath me. “What are you going to do with me?”

Like I was going to pass this opportunity. “Okay Barbara, I can play this game. I’ve wanted a chance to really show you the art of massage.”

“Oh really?”

++Barbara++

Ignoring my taunt, Helena gathered both of my wrists in one powerful hand and pinned them just above my head. Trusting her utterly, I let her have my precious control, relaxing in the gentle and firm hold. Vibrant blue eyes intent on their task, Helena began to trace every line and arch of my face. Mouth and fingers gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate surface of my trembling eyelids. It was relaxing, sexy and loving. I adored it, adored the way she made me feel, basked in it. When I tried to steal a kiss, Helena flashed her best ‘dangerous superhero’ look. “No. You’ll have to be patient.”

A faintly disappointed moan echoed up from my chest to tease Helena's lips where they rested on my windpipe. Every muscle and tendon felt her gentle and surprisingly patient touch. Then she suddenly sank her teeth into the side of my throat and I cried out in ecstasy and surprise. I whined like a dominated animal as she insistently tormented the pulsing line of my vulnerable jugular vein with her mouth. There was something intensely fucking feral about having those sharp teeth close to where they could so easily take life. Animal fear drove my adrenaline higher, making my head spin. Then trust relaxed me as I realized that she would never really hurt me and my broken noises became those of desire again. A low growl pushed me further towards madness.

++Helena++

Yeah baby, that had been the best kind of fun. My journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Barbara's throat, followed by a quick nip at a shy clavicle, and open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon I was memorizing the soft curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipples as well as her begging.

“Please Hel... I need you...”

“Patience...”

Slowly, I worked my way across the barely hidden corrugated pattern of strong ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen, leaving Barbara writhing and gasping. I was terribly impressed with myself for my patience. An evil thought occurred to me and before Barbara could do more than gasp in surprise, she was on her stomach with her wrists trapped firmly in the small of her back. “What the...”

With wet, suckling kisses outlined the terrain of her back and shoulders, leaving my lover writhing and whimpering shamelessly. She tasted so good; I couldn’t help by mark her hard, nipping and suckling until her skin was rosy. Eventually, I passed over her imprisoned wrists after placing a teasing lick on each fingertip. Barbara was moaning constantly now and desperation was making her sound downright animal-like. I doubt she even realized that she’d managed to arch those sexy hips up a bit and who was I to keep my best girl waiting?

++Barbara++

Having that shockingly talented mouth so close to my most powerful need was driving me mad. Having my wrists imprisoned and my movements gently restrained was heightening my concentration on the sensations flash-firing through my nerves. I could take no active role in Helena's lovemaking and it turned me on more than I was willing to admit.

Then I gasped, squealed in shocked pleasure when Helena abruptly burrowed into the warm crevice between my ass cheeks. That wicked tongue firmly stroked the exquisitely sensitive patch of flesh between my aching sex and anus. I couldn’t help but jerk back into her hard enough to earn a grunt of what could have been surprise or pain. So that evil, tormenting mouth trailed lightly over the skin close, so close to where I needed her mouth so bad I was ready to sell my goddamn soul… and kissed the backs of my tense thighs. A wordless wail of protest shattered the heated air as I let loose my protest to the long, slow road she was leading me along. To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, Helena leaned away to no doubt study her handiwork like the damn fine superhero she was. I was wet, swollen, crazy, and could smell the intoxicating fragrance of my need all the way up here.

++Helena++

“Please... please... please...”

There was little doubt in my mind that Barbara was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Quickly releasing her wrists, I dropped onto my back and wiggled up between her thighs. Wrapping both arms around her trembling pelvis, I dove in to finally really taste her. A hoarse cry wrenched itself from her as I felt the pleasure roar along her nerves and explode from her in a broken scream of release. Unmerciful, I continued to suckle the aching focus of Barbara's pleasure even as she whimpered for mercy or more it was difficult to tell. She felt so damn good, hot and tangy, with sexy, soft folds and curves, that wiry russet hair tickling and scratching my skin as she writhed on my face. Again that fucking energy gathered and Barbara whimpered almost like she was frightened, one hand clenched into my hair so tight that I was in fear of being scalped. I wanted to leave this woman with no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. I wanted to brand her sex drive as mine, if anyone dared touch her again; I wanted her to feel only me. My animal brain snarled and bared its teeth, a rumbling growl shaking my bones to vibrate into her quivering pussy. Like a creature freed from its cage, the climax was torn from Barbara with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.

It was a long moment before I could think clearly enough to crawl up from between her shaking thighs and gather my sobbing lover into strong arms. Her sweaty, red hair was tucked into the hollow of my neck and shoulder before I spoke gently, “rest now, and I’ll watch over you, love.”

THE END


End file.
